


Life Plan

by partly



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-Drabble. Written for a random song prompt challenge; the song was "Who Wants to Live Forever?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very pleased that I managed to write a fic in 50 words.

“Come on,” Ziva whispered. “You want to live forever?” 

The question hung in the air after she disappeared. Tony double-checked that his weapon and slowly counted to ten, following the plan they’d laid out.

Did he want to live forever? No. However, he really did want to live through today.


End file.
